This Program Project Grant consists of three Projects and four Cores designed to optimize the utility of nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy in both basic and clinical research. The first project proposed to develop and apply methodology with the highest possible sensitivity to acquire and analyze metabolic information in well localized 31P and 1H spectra from humans. The next Project will study patients with head and neck squamous cell carcinomas whose tumors will have the their p02 levels measured with an Eppendorf nucroelectrode. 1H decoupled 31P CSI spectra will also be obtained from their tumors and correlated with the hypoxic status of the tumor. The final Projects concentrate on studying specific metabolic pathways in well-controlled cell cultures in order to determine the metabolic causes for the elevated phospholipid metabolites observed in virtually all tumors and transformed cell lines. The Chemistry Core provides synthetic organic chemistry support to the projects as well as extending their analytical procedures for extracts and developing non-NMR related techniques to enhance detection sensitivity. The Instrument and Computer Core provides both the technical support necessary to develop special purpose NMR coils and probes required in the projects, as well as essential computer support for the analysis and display of the complex datasets arising from the localized spectroscopy. The Data Analysis Core will provide automatic spectral quantitative software to all the projects. An Administrative Core provides budgetary control and clerical services for the PPG.